I'll Protect You
by LORDSTARSCREAMRULEZ1999
Summary: Samey's life was hard especially when her twin sister always bullied her. So when she befriends a mysterious person, She might finally find someone to comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Samey

Ever since Sammy was born, her twin sister Amy tortured and made her life miserable.

She would hurt her both physically and mentally, call her "Samey" instead of Sammy every day of her life, and even bullied her with her friends at school.

Their parents were almost always on vacations leaving Amy in charge while they were away.

"Samey" was a shy girl (do to her low self-esteem caused by Amy.) She was very quiet and didn't talk to others at school. Her only friends were Jasmine, Dawn, and Zoey. Along with Mike and Shawn.

In Morning, After getting dressed for school Samey would eat cereal while watching the news.

"Good morning fellow viewers. I'm Blaineley."

"And I'm Josh."

"And you're watching Total Drama Morning News Network" They both say at the same time.

"In todays news, the vigilante known as the "**Shadow** **Walker**" strikes again."

You can say that again Blaineley, After and bank robbery and after escaping in a police chase, the two vans were later found completely destroyed, the stolen money, and the seven robbers were found tied up...with A LAMP POST!" Josh screamed.

Thats right Josh. Police still have no leads on where the vigilante is or who he is?"

"Or what he is?" Josh questioned.

"Right again Josh. After hearing some eye-witnesses, this vigilante may or not be from this world."

"It's true man, I saw this thing punch a speeding car full of robbers and the car flew about 3 yards back and the thing ran super quick to catch the car. Oh man it was AWESOME." said an eye-witness.

"And there you have it all we have for today." said Blaineley

"But the question still remains…"

"Who is the "**Shadow** **Walker**?"

"And when will he strike again?"

Just as Samey finished her cereal, Amy showed up and screamed at her.

"SAMEY HURRY THE HELL UP, I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Okay." Samey responded quietly as she walked to Amy's car.

As the two drove to school,Amy stopped to get a drink at Starbucks, Amy then became furious when she became 7 minutes late to school.

"I'm blaming you for this." Amy said to her sister.

Samey wanted to tell her that it was her own fault for being late but she didn't have the courage to do it. Knowing that it would only anger her sister even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lunch

After her classes Samey entered the lunchroom. She would normally sit next to Jasmine, Dawn, and Zoey.

"Hi Samey" the three said to her as she sat down.

"Hi" she said back.

"Hey why were you late for class today?" Zoey asked

"Yeah you've been late for class a lot lately." Jasmine added.

"It's because of Amy isn't it?" Dawn asked

"Well yea, but how did you know?" Samey questioned

"I read it through your aurora."

"Oh yeah." Samey remembered.

"You don't deserve to be treated like this by your own sister." Zoey said.

You need to stand up to her and tell her to stop treating you like this." Jasmine added.

"Oh i did know." Samey said in a shy voice.

Just then both Shawn and Mike came to the table.

"You guys need to check this out." Shawn said in an excited voice.

"What is it?" Zoey asked

"NEW video footage of the "Shadow Walker."

The girls gathered around the guys to see the video on Mikes phone.

In the video a car was driving at full speed. As they were driving a dark figure lands on the front of the car flipping it.

"Cool." Samey said.

"Keep watching." said Mike

as the video continued, one of the thug got out of the car shooting the figure.

As he was shooting, a dagger entered through the man's shooting arm. At the same time the dagger electrified the man, paralyzing him. As the video turns to the figure, the figure was gone as police cars can be heard in the distance.

"Wasn't that cool or what?" Shawn said.

As school ended Samey said bye to her friends before the got on their buses.

Samey walked to the parking lot to find Amy's car.

Samey looked around and didn't see it anywhere.

She then got a text message...from Amy.

"_Sorry Samey, left a while ago without you. This is what you get for making me late AGAIN. Have fun walking all the way home LOSER!" _

Samey then sighed to herself as she began to walk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First encounter

Samey continued to walk. She was use to it because every time Amy was late for school, she would always blame her sister and would drive home without her. Most of the time she would drive home without Samey because she felt like it.

As Samey continued walking, it was getting darker. Samey was always afraid of walking alone in the dark, especially since the crime rate was going up lately.

She became even more frightened as 4 men with black hoodies and caps began to follow her while laughing and teasing her by calling her "babe" and "pretty girl".

Samey began to run as the thugs chased her to an alley. Unaware of the shadowy figure following on the rooftop.

The 4 thugs had Samey cornered in the alley. Samey was scared and she didn't know what to do. One of the thugs walked up to her smiling evilly.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking alone in these part of town." The thug said as he tried to lick her face.

But before he could she kicked him in the stomach. She tried to run away but one of the thugs grabbed her. The kicked thug got up, angrily pulling out a knife. He then gave her a cut on her right arm. Samey screamed as tears began to run down from her eyes.

"Oh don't cry now, we haven't even started the fun stuff yet," the thug with the knife said as he pointed his knife to her shirt thinking about raping her.

AAAAHHHH! screamed one of the thugs in the back as he disappeared.

The three thugs looked around the alley was the thug was nowhere to be seen.

"He's here." said a unarmed but frighten thug.

"Who the Shadow Walker?" Said a thug holding a shotgun.

"What are you two so afraid of? He's just a punk in a halloween costume." said the thug with the knife as he grabbed Samey, holding the knife to her neck.

YOU HEAR ME? WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT FROM HIDING OR I'LL KILL HER! he screaming while looking arounding.

Just then the disappeared thug is thrown to a trash bin in the alley, scaring them.

The three thugs and Samey looked at the fallen thug.

The Shadow Walker (Using his super speed) runs towards the unarmed thug and punches him in the gut. Making him barf as he falls to the ground.

The thug with the shotgun begins to shoot the vigilante.

The Shadow Walker is unaffected by the bullets as he pulls out blades out of his arms running towards the shooter.

The vigilante slices the gun in half and then headbutts the thug to the ground, knocking him out.

The last thug with the knife pushes Samey to the ground as he begins to run towards the vigilante, trying to stab him. But before he could, the shadowy figure grabs him by the neck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" The thug screams, still being choked.

The Shadow Walker removes his mask, Revealing his true face.

His skin was the same color as a shadow. ( a reason why he is called Shadow Walker.) His teeth were as sharp as swords. His eyes were long, red, and connected forming a big red eye. He also had two lightly colored pulps that were inside his big eye, showing the he had two eyes.

He then roared loudly at the thug scaring him.

He then throws the thug to a wall in the alley. Samey was scared about if the Shadow Walker was going to hurt her like he did to the thugs.

As the Shadow Walker puts his mask back on, he hears Samey crying.

He turn to see her on the ground leaning on a wall in the alley. Samey see's this and closes her eyes(no doubt still afraid of him.)

His eye widened as he then noticed the cut on her right arm bleeding out.

Samey's eyes were still shut as she can hear the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Hey it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." the shadow walker said in a gentle voice.

She eyes widened to see him kneeling down to her. the two of them looking into each others eye's. As Samey did this she no longer had fear of him, but felted safe next to him.

"Did they do this to you?" He asked looking at the cut.

Samey looked at him and nodded her head.

He then pulled out a green bottle from his belt and handed it to Samey.

"Drink this. It will help with the cut." he said as he walked towards the thug with the knife.

He kneeled down, pulled out a blade from his arm, and ripped both of his hands of. The thug was screaming in pain as the Shadow Walker punched him in the face, knocking him out again.

He then walked back to Samey to see that the cut on her arm was now gone.

"Feel better now?" He asked her in his gentle voice again.

Samey then smiled and nodded her head. He then noticed the tears still on her face and gently wiped them away.

Samey blushed as he did this.

"Sorry, I should have asked before I..."

"It's ok i needed that. Thank you." she said with a smile on her face.

They both heard police sirens from the distance.

As the Shadow Walker was about to leave, something about her made it hard to leave.

Usually when he saves someone they either run away in fear or try to videotape him for exclusive footage on the news. But she didn't run or try to film him.

So he turned around to face her and said:

"Would you like me to drive you home?"

"You would do that for me?" she asked shyly.

"Well after what happened a couple of minutes ago, I think it would be better if you let me drive you. That is, if you're ok with that."

"I would like that." she said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Drive

So Samey and the Shadow Walker walked out of the alley and into the sidewalk. Using his gauntlet on his arm, the Shadow Walker activated the auto-pilot for his car to drive itself to their location. Samey looked around at the nearby parking lot.

"So which car is yours?" she asked.

As she asked him, the car showed up driving fast still in auto-pilot as it stops next to them. His car was mostly black with a little bit of silver on the sides of his car. Although his car looked more like a tank than a car but nevertheless it was very fast and indestructible.

"This one." he says as he opened the door on the other side of the drivers seat for Samey.

He then lifts her to the seat, helping her to it and closes the door. He then proceeds to the drivers seat. As he enters the drivers seat, he looks over at Samey as she was already buckled and was looking at him with her bright teal colored eyes and gave him a friendly smile. He refocused on his wheel as he started up his engine and began to drive his car.

As he continued to drive. Samey through most of the time was looking at the Shadow Walker, sometimes she would look through the windows to see the cars and highway, but most of the time she would look at him, especially at his mask. After seeing his real face during the fight in the alley, she was interested and wanted to see his face again.

Well, at first she was afraid when she saw his face as he roared, but when she really thought about it, was the real reason he wore that mask, not because of his identity…..

…but was it that he himself was afraid of people's reaction to his true nature?

Samey wasn't 100% sure if that was the reason why he wore that mask, but it wasn't her business and she wasn't even sure if a superhero like him would even bother to hang around with a loser like herself.

* * *

><p>As she was finished with her thought's, the car stopped in a neighborhood. The Shadow Walker looked at a medium-sized house in his left and pointed.<p>

"Is this where you live?" he asked her.

As Samey looked at the house as well, she remembered that Amy was waiting inside.

"Yeah, this is the place." she said in a sad voice as she shyly looked down.

He notice this and wanted to ask why she sounded so sad, but it may have been a personal thing so he didn't ask.

He then got out of his car and got to the other side to open to door for Samey. She thanked him for opening the door for her as she got out. The Shadow Walker took another glimpse at the house and noticed a car parked in front of the house.

"Who's car is that?" he asked.

"Oh thats Amy's car."

"Who?"

"My twin sister. My parents are on a very long vacation, so they left her in charge while their away."

"Well shouldn't she be driving you home?"

"Oh she usually drives home without me?" she said shyly.

The Shadow Walker couldn't believe that her sister would let her walk all the way home alone like this.

"Well I better get inside." she said as she was about to start walking until she turned around to the Shadow Walker.

"Um, will I ever see you again?" she asked.

As he heard her question, he began to think to himself until he got an idea.

"Hold that thought." he told her as he quickly got into his car.

Samey watched him look though inside his car as he was looking for something.

He then came out of the car and quickly walked to her while holding something in his hand.

"Here you can have this. You can use it in case you need me….. for rescuing purposes of course." He corrected himself as he handed her a small button.

"Just press that red button and I'll be there in a flash."

"You're giving this…..to me?" She asked now with a smile forming on her face.

"Well, it's the less I can do for a sweet person like yourself." he said while scratching his head blushing. He was happy he was wearing his mask so she couldn't see him blush.

The next thing that happened surprised the Shadow Walker….. without warning him, Samey had given him a short but tight hug.

Now the Shadow Walker was blushing like crazy. But again he was happy he had his mask on.

"Thank you for everything." she whispered softly.

"Well it's my duty to make sure innocent people like you feel safe."

Samey then pulled out of her hug and began to walk to her house.

"Bye" she said to him happily waving her hand.

He waved back and enter his car as she entered her home.

He yawned and stretched his arms as he was beginning to be tired.

"Ahhh-(yawn)-man, I need to get some sleep. I think that my work here is-(yawn)-done for tonight."

"_All units please report, we have a stolen taco truck, I repeat, we have a stolen taco truck and we are in pursuit."_

"Well…... it is a tuesday."

The Shadow Walker said as he started his car a began to drive full speed.

* * *

><p>Inside the house Samey went from being happy to sad as she heard her sister's voice yelling at her.<p>

"Well, Well, Well. Took you long enough to get here. Maybe if you start losing some weight FATTY, you could probably get home faster." Amy said with a evil grin on her face as she was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

Samey never liked it when she would call her fat or fatty.

"So whats for dinner?" she asked her sister kindly.

"Ohhhh sorry…. well not really but I already ate the pizza I ordered an hour ago."

"Well Amy…. you don't think you could maybe order another one for me." She said shyly.

Amy then got up from the couch, grabbed Samey's right arm, and twisted it behind her back almost breaking it.

"Let me remind you something Samey."

"**FIRST**, you don't give me orders….."

She began to twist her arm slowly as she listed her reasons, hurting her while she does this. Samey was beginning to form tears, but she held them back.

"….**SECOND**, I'm not going to waste MY money on you…"

"….**THIRD**, if you had gotten here earlier then maybe you would had gotten some pizza. So you have no one to blame but yourself…"

She continued twisting her arm as Samey couldn't hold her tears back anymore and let a tear run down her cheek.

"….. And **Fourth**, what did I tell you about talking back to me?" She finished.

Amy would hurt Samey every time she talked back. One time she beat her sister until she was bloody for arguing with her.

"I'm sorry for-for…...talking back to….yo-you" She said nearly bursting into tears.

Amy made another evil grin a released her arm.

"Good, now go to your room, you're giving me a headache." she said as she walked back to the couch to finish watching her show.

Samey walked slowly upstairs to her room.

She closed her door on the way in and fell to her bed.

As she went to sleep, she silently started to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the hold-up guys. Had to get a lot of things down through most of the week. Thank you to the people who are following this and favoring it as well. I would also like to thank the people giving me these great comments. I hope you guys like what I have so far and I hope you stick around until the end of the story. See you soon for the next chapter,<p>

**Will the Shadow Walker return for Samey? Can Samey survive the wrath of her evil sister Amy? Will Somebody ever catch that stolen taco truck? Find out the answers for theses questions (_Except that last one._) And more next time. Same Fan-site, Same Fan-... Umm... FAN-DOM! **


End file.
